


Excalibur makes a Terrible Sous Chef

by Specter4



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Glitter, Jenkins is done with everyone's shit, Zuchinni Noodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specter4/pseuds/Specter4
Summary: A nice day was ruined by glitter, fire, and a certain sword's cooking.





	Excalibur makes a Terrible Sous Chef

Jenkins sighed, it had only been 20 minutes since they got back and Ezekiel had already tripped and knocked over an experiment, Jake had gone through a drawer and set off a protection spell, and Cassandra was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he heard something clatter loudly to the floor, it was coming from his newly repaired kitchen. About 2 weeks ago Colonel Baird had tried to make a cake for Jake’s Birthday, and she mistook some fairy dust for sugar. It took them a while to piece it together, but it seems that Jenkins had been taking the dust to his lab when he was distracted, and set it on the counter. The label fell off and onto the floor. Jake, being the neat nick that he is picked the jar up and set it on the shelf. The Magical powder reacted with the heat of the oven and exploded, sending a cloud of batter and glitter through the air vents throughout the entire Library. It took HIM 5 days to clean it all up. Due to this incident he was rather protective of his kitchen. The sound of another metal item falling shook him out of his reverie. Sighing he heaved himself out of the chair and headed to what he assumed would be another giant mess for HIM to clean up. As Jenkins rounded the corner to the kitchen he could not have been more astounded to find Cassandra happily conversing with none other than Excalibur, who was skillfully chopping vegetables. “No Cal I said slice them not dice them, oh Jenkins hey”

“Hello, Ms. Cillian may I ask what you are doing in my kitchen?”

“Oh well it was supposed to be a surprise, but you found out sooooo” he looked over her shoulder in time to see Excalibur knock some oil onto the burner. It lit instantly, catching the wood counter on fire as well. “CAL!!!!!” she ran and grabbed the fire extinguisher before the fire spread to I the rest of the kitchen. “I was trying to make you some food, but I guess it failed.” She visibly wilted “I was going to make you spaghetti with zucchini instead of noodles, I found a recipe online and thought it would be good. Cal wanted to help so i let him cut the vegetables. Maybe letting a medieval sword near fire wasn't a good idea.”


End file.
